Zafiro y Amatista
by Andreaeb182
Summary: No podía evitarlo. La amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que parecía haberlo hecho desde siempre, pero aún así no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente para él. Siempre habría esa agridulce soledad en la que se sumía su vida cuando no estaban juntos.


Hola a todo el mundo. Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por todos estos años de ausencia, pero espero que me disculpen. Tocaba dar prioridad a otros asuntos y mientras el tiempo pasaba la inspiración se fue con el. Pero ahora regreso con este two shot de Eriol y Tomoyo. Todo por el cumpleaños de mi adorado y amado niño de anteojos. En fin, espero que sea de su gusto y me dejen algún mensaje por aqui. Un beso y un abrazo y nos vemos en este fin de semana con la segunda parte, que estoy en examenes y sólo me pasé para dejar este regalo xD.

Sin más, Andrea I. Black

* * *

**Zafiro y Amatista.**

**Capitulo 1

* * *

**

La observó llegar, desde la ventana que daba hacia la calle, indecisa e intranquila. La vio acercarse y como se detenía para reunir todo el coraje que tenía, aparte de recomponer su expresión. Sonrió ante esto, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta desde antes que sonara el timbre.

Con cada paso saboreaba la compañía que pronto le sería proporcionada, y esperaba ansioso la respuesta a una pregunta formulada hacía días, y que estaba seguro, venía acosándolo desde siglos antes. Y con cada paso se acercaba a su destino, y casi podía sentir el olor de su perfume, y sentir la suavidad de su piel contra sus labios. Pero debía ser paciente y mantenerse con calma, al fin y al cabo la impaciencia sólo traía problemas. Siglos viviendo hacen que uno aprenda cosas útiles, y las lecciones importantes no se olvidan tan fácilmente.

Abrió la puerta y la vio. Recorrió su rostro con sus ojos, mirándola, detallándola. Admirándola. Amándola con cada pestañeo un poco más que antes. Se veía encantadora, como siempre, pero en sus ojos residía la tormenta que había cubierto sus facciones instantes antes. Sonriendo suavemente, de la mano la condujo por los pasillos del lugar, hasta llegar al estudio, donde la invitó a sentarse, aún sin romper el contacto. Aún reconfortándose con la tibieza de su piel, y la suavidad de su tacto, le rozó el dorso con su pulgar, antes de romper el contacto y ser embargado por el sentimiento de ausencia que siempre le sobrevenía cuando no podía tenerla cerca.

No podía evitarlo. La amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que parecía haberlo hecho desde siempre, pero aún así no era suficiente. Nunca sería suficiente para él. Siempre habría esa agridulce soledad en la que se sumía su vida cuando no estaban juntos. Cuando ella estaba lejos y sus ojos o sus brazos no podían alcanzarla. Allá donde sus manos no podían tocarla y protegerla del mundo entero.

La observó en silencio, simplemente sonriendo. Simplemente invitándola a comenzar, porque algo en esos ojos le decía que no podía empezar él la conversación. Algo le hacía entender que tenía que esperar a que ella dejara salir cada una de las frases que tenía por decir.

Espero paciente, y algunos minutos se extinguieron con desesperante calma, mientras el palpitar de su propio corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, engañándolo con promesas de las que no estaba seguro y con la respuesta que añoraba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

La vio abrir la boca, para luego simplemente cerrarla nuevamente sin soltar palabra alguna. Se debía tan vulnerable y frágil, que antes de comprenderlo, estaba a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos e intentando esconderla del mundo y protegerla de todo y todos.

Le susurró su nombre lentamente, saboreando como siempre hacía. Llamándola con el alma, mientras la apretaba ligeramente contra sí. Inspiró hondo, respirando el perfume de su piel y le besó sus cabellos. Quiso arrancarle todas las dudas que tenía y desechar cualquier temor que le amarrara el corazón, pero sabía que no podía. Eso solamente podía hacerlo ella misma, por más que este pensamiento le atormentara día a día.

Y no se sorprendió cuando le sintió llorar en sus brazos y sintió como su corazón se desquebrajaba sin demora. Sangrando al mismo ritmo con el que salía cada una de sus lágrimas. La abrazó con firmeza, intentando reconfortarla. Pero sólo logró empeorar el desesperado caer de sus lagrimas y el lamento que sus sollozos acarreaban.

Se sintió impotente y con ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por no prever este desenlace. Había estado cegado por la seguridad y casi había borrado la posibilidad de un desamor. Pero ahora la realidad le golpeaba en el rostro con cruel ironía y sentía un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer o tragar. Y se dejó llevar por sus sollozos, acariciándola suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla y decirle sin palabras que todo estaba bien. Hablarle sin palabras y hacerle saber que su corazón no se había roto en miles de pedazos, aunque fuera una vil mentira. Pero era mejor engañarla con dulces mentiras que le traerían paz a su mirada que dejarla desangrarse por no poder corresponderle. Era mejor morir lentamente por su ausencia, que seguirle lastimando con su presencia.

Y se prometió a si mismo que se olvidaría de todo, hasta de sí mismo y se arrancaría el alma del cuerpo con tal de darle paz a aquellos ojos amatistas y devolver el brillo a aquella sonrisa. Se prometió desaparecer, con tal de que su presencia no le lastimase más.


End file.
